<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>小奶兔吃醋之高速被騙記 by S_taeng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219552">小奶兔吃醋之高速被騙記</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_taeng/pseuds/S_taeng'>S_taeng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_taeng/pseuds/S_taeng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>小奶兔吃醋之高速被騙記</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“柱现呐，Miss Wendy的补课看起來真的很有用诶，你看你英文成绩提升了。隔壁班转来的那个朴秀英，之前也老缠着Miss Wendy给她补课，刚刚课堂小测，她竟然也拿了满分。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>裴柱现毫无心思听康瑟琪在讲话，才刚下英文课，她就看到朴秀英迅速抱起了孙承完的教材，然后粘着孙承完一起离开了教室。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>朴秀英长相甜美，又爱画着淡妆，果汁相的美貌让班上男生们都对她为之一振，如果说外貌夺人也就算了，偏偏朴秀英还身材高挑，又爱把校服裙改得很短，整天穿着不过膝的小短裙到处招摇，那白花花的大长腿让班上的男生们眼睛都看直了。最最过分的是朴秀英的校服衬衫领扣永远都不扣好，胸前的风光别说是男生，女生们都忍不住会多看两眼。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>其实朴秀英长相如何，穿着又如何，都和她沒有半点关系，況且两人的座位又相隔甚远。但是自从她上次拒绝了孙承完在办公室里和她求欢后，孙承完就生气了，对她保持了距离。而这时候从隔壁班转来的朴秀英偏偏就缠上了孙承完，每次下了课都主动的送孙承完回办公室，放了学还抓着孙承完让孙承完帮忙补课。朴秀英看上了她的人就算了，偏偏孙承完竟然还真给朴秀英补课，也不拒绝朴秀英的陪送，真是要气死她了，她又不是不愿让孙承完碰她，她只是不想在办公室里而已，多羞耻啊。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>放学铃声响起后，裴柱现发现朴秀英拿出了小镜子和唇膏，接着再解下了绑住头发的橡皮筋，大红唇和波浪卷发让朴秀英散发出十足的女人味。她看着朴秀英站起又刻意弄了弄小短裙，露出那大长腿，接着拿起包包，手抓着一本英文书就出了教室。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>一想到朴秀英那女人味十足的模样，还有那双精致又白皙的大长腿，裴柱现就忍不住乱想了，如果朴秀英故意解多两颗衣扣，顶着那丰满诱惑孙承完怎么办？如果朴秀英故意拉上一寸短裙，用白皙的大长腿撩拨孙承完怎么办？裴柱现一想到孙承完要是定力不够，和朴秀英在办公室里乱搞，她就…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>纠结万分的裴柱现真是不敢再想下去了，毕竟要是孙承完和朴秀英真的发生了关系，她也不知道如何是好，让她放手，她又不能忍受自己亲手把自己喜欢的人送到别人手上，但是让她和别人一起共享孙承完，她又吞不下这口气。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>差点把手上的铅笔折断的裴柱现，最终还是背上背包，抓着英文书，也跑去了孙承完那个独立的办公室。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“啊…啊…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“你别叫的那么大声啊。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“老师，那你真的弄得人家很疼嘛～”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“那我不干了。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“老师！我说错了，你再大力点吧！”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“你不是受不了嘛，还大力点？”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“老师，你快点嘛～”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>裴柱现站在孙承完办公室门口，脸都黑了，手上的英文书都快被她抓破了，她不想再听下去了，想走，双脚却又不听话的移动不了，唯有动手敲门。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“咚…咚…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>敲了一小会儿门，孙承完和朴秀英都没有立即来开门，裴柱现的脸更是黑上了几分。正想着继续再敲门的时候，裴柱现就看到朴秀英打开了门，散乱的头发，本来塞在短裙里的衬衫全都拔了出来。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>朴秀英没想到敲门的竟然是裴柱现，平时就冷淡的模样，现在更是染上了冰霜似的，莫名感受了一股寒气的朴秀英，也不顾自己的凌乱，开了门，拿起包包就夺门而出。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>裴柱现看着朴秀英风风火火的，而孙承完则是在办公桌前拿着酒精搓手液在擦手。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Irene，你怎么来了？”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“怎么，怪我打扰了老师的兴致。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>孙承完看到裴柱现冷冰冰的模样，也知道她家的小奶兔是在生气。所以关好办公室的门后，趁机上了锁，然后反身就抱住了裴柱现。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>裴柱现感受到孙承完紧紧的抱着自己，本来也想回抱的，毕竟她和孙承完已经好久没有抱抱了。但刚想回抱的时候，就想起刚刚孙承完和朴秀英在办公室里乱搞，她就生气得挣脱开了孙承完，拿起手上的英文书就往孙承完身上砸去。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“怎么了，我亲爱的宝贝。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“你宝贝，刚刚已经走了。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“我宝贝，不就在眼前吗。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“哼！谁是老师你宝贝啊！”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“怎么了，我做错了什么？”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“呵！我哪敢说老师你错。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>孙承完看着一直背着她，不愿看她的裴柱现，嘴上各种气话。虽然不知道裴柱现具体生气什么，但是她的直觉告诉她应该和朴秀英有关。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“你是不喜欢我替秀英补课？”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“秀英…喊得可真是亲昵呢。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>一股子的酸味瞬间弥漫在办公室内，孙承完假意嗅了嗅，然后抱住裴柱现，咬了咬裴柱现那柔软的小耳垂，继而含住，用舌头轻轻撩拨。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>裴柱现被孙承完的举动弄得身子发软，也无力去挣脱，只得乖乖的靠在孙承完怀里，任孙承完欺负。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“宝贝，是吃醋了？”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“哪有！我没吃醋！”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“好好好！没吃醋。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>孙承完看着怀里撅着小嘴说自己没吃醋的裴柱现，明明就是吃醋了，还要口是心非。已经好些日子没有闻到那股奶香味了，孙承完按耐不住，埋头于裴柱现光滑的脖颈儿，闭眼闻着。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>裴柱现突然感到自己的脖子处被一阵热息刺激着，不自觉的发痒。和孙承完在一起也有一个学期多了，对于孙承完的这个癖好，她还是知道的。同时她也为自己能够吸引住孙承完而感到自豪，不过现在出现了情敌，就怕孙承完会移情别恋。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“你刚刚和她在办公室里做什么。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“补课啊。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>补课？补什么课，补得朴秀英开门的时候，校服衬衫都拔出来了，头发还那么凌乱，裴柱现一想起刚才那个状况，就生气。不自觉的想起自己和孙承完在图书馆补课的事，如果刚刚她不敲门，孙承完是不是还要送朴秀英回宿舍。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“朴秀英长得漂亮又笑得清甜，没有吸引你？”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“再漂亮也不如你漂亮，我家宝贝可是我们学校的校花啊。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“朴秀英那双白花花的大长腿，没有撩拨你？”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“可我比较喜欢宝贝你的，每次都夹得我紧紧的不愿放开。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“朴秀英的扣子好几颗都没扣，没有诱惑你？”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“我更喜欢一手就能掌握住的，宝贝你的大小最适合我了。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“我又没说什么，你怎么知道她的比我大，你刚刚是看了，还是摸了？”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>看着突然冷着脸的裴柱现，孙承完嘴角一勾，就知道发生什么事了，但是她哪能这么如裴柱现的意呢，她虽冷了裴柱现好些日子，可裴柱现也故意不理会她。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>她的手贴着裴柱现的大腿，一路从外侧摸进大腿根子，惹来裴柱现恶狠狠的瞪了一眼，并夹住了她的手。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“宝贝，你的热度可比朴秀英的热多了。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>裴柱现听到孙承完的这句话，一下子就懵住了，内心有点慌张，孙承完这是什么意思，是真的和朴秀英做了？</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>一个不留神的裴柱现，就被孙承完偷袭成功。孙承完隔着那层薄纱一直画圈圈，惹得裴柱现一直发痒发软。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>她也有一段时间没有和孙承完亲热了，自从图书馆那次后，她就和孙承完一直保持着地下师生恋，孙承完很疼她，但是私下在一起的时间，十有八九都会主动撩拨她，和她亲热，上次要不是孙承完执意要在办公室里亲热，她也不会弄得孙承完生气，两人不欢而散，还冷战了一段时间。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>所以孙承完是因为她不愿意答应在办公室亲热，才接受朴秀英的勾搭，和朴秀英在这亲热？一想到孙承完每日工作的地方，都充满另一个女人的味道，裴柱现就受不了。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>她主动勾上孙承完的脖子，拉下，亲了一亲。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“老师，想念我的身子吗？”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>小奶兔突然化身主动，让孙承完也有点受惊，毕竟她的小奶兔向来羞涩。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“想，很想，非常想。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>听到孙承完一连说了三次想，裴柱现就知道在孙承完心里，她的魅力肯定比朴秀英大。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“老师，不是一直很想在办公室和我做吗？”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“你不是不愿意吗，你不喜欢，我也不强迫。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>在性事方面突然妥协了的孙承完，让裴柱现觉得可疑。而且孙承完一直心心念念的想在办公室和她做一次，她一直都不太愿意，但是孙承完也总时不时就提起，这次突然这么好说话，实在诡异，一定有问题。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“老师，这是放弃了。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“我这不是心疼你吗。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“老师还说心疼我，心疼我就舍得冷落我。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“不舍得不舍得，我正想着明天就去哄你。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“老师这么为我，我也不愿让老师不开心。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>裴柱现边说着又边抓过孙承完的手，主动解开自己的校服衬衫扣子。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>待到所有扣子都被解开后，孙承完主动埋胸，深深的嗅着那熟悉的奶香味。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“老师，别…别咬…别咬那么大力。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“裴同学，老师不仅想咬，老师还想把你整个都吞进肚子里。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>又来了，孙承完在学校里，在教室里，都会一脸正经的喊她的英文名，行事作风十分正派，但是每次私下和她一起时，就爱喊她作宝贝，她每次听到虽然觉得油腻但是内心却觉得甜蜜，毕竟这样就显得自己和别的学生在孙承完心里是不一样的。不过孙承完偏爱在和她亲热的时候，喊她作裴同学，从图书馆的第一次到现在，每次都是，特别恶趣味。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>主动求欢的裴柱现极为罕见，孙承完便假意咬舐了几下，就拒绝了裴柱现。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>上一刻还在亲吻，但下一刻就在拒绝，裴柱现迷朦的睁开湿漉漉的双眼望着孙承完。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“老师…怎么了～”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“宝贝，我们要不换个地方？”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>突然要求换地方的孙承完让裴柱现觉得极度可疑，好好的为什么非要换地方，这里不是孙承完一直想做的地方吗？难道是因为朴秀英？</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>一想到朴秀英，裴柱现就莫名的一肚子气，凭什么孙承完每日工作的地方要充满和另一个女人的回忆！</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“不换！就在这做！不然你以后就别碰我了！”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“好好好，都听宝贝你的…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>孙承完为了哄哄这只炸毛的小奶兔，便特意舔舐裴柱现的耳后，这个位置是裴柱现的敏感点，每次舔舐过后都让裴柱现软的什么都答应。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>既然小奶兔自己送上门，孙承完内心中的小恶魔自然不愿意放过，虽然办公室内的沙发上可以做，办公桌上也可以做，但是孙承完偏偏不走寻常道路，这次想站着做，第一次在图书馆她就想压着裴柱现靠在书架前做了，要不是担心书架承受不了，她也不会退而求次在图书馆书桌上做。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>突然一下子被孙承完压在办公室门前，裴柱现再单纯也猜测得出孙承完想干嘛，顿时羞意上脑，肌肤都变红了。她感觉到自己腰间一紧，皱起小眉头，便伸出手想着推开孙承完。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>刚刚还一脸愿意，现在又拒绝起来的裴柱现，真是让孙承完更加想欺负了。她主动含上裴柱现伸出的手指，轻轻舔舐又重重的咬了一小口，然后再挑逗般的望着裴柱现。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>裴柱现没想到孙承完这么恶劣，手指传来一股电流感，被咬过一口后，孙承完持续的吸吮，让她觉得自己的手臂都发麻了。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>放过小手，孙承完立马用唇堵住裴柱现的拒绝，强势的突破裴柱现的牙关，长驱直入，捕捉到那灵活的小舌，使劲的缠绵，掠夺裴柱现口中的每一分甘甜。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>裴柱现觉得自己的舌头都快麻痹了，口腔中的每一处都充满着孙承完的气息。似是在惩罚她刚刚的拒绝，孙承完故意啃咬了一下她的舌尖，随后趁机用曲起的膝盖挤进她的双腿间。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>孙承完不管不顾的用着大腿摩擦裴柱现的大腿根子，裤子布料的感觉让裴柱现的不舒服感加重。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>放过已经被她蹂躏万分的小嘴，孙承完开始转移阵地，又回到最初的胸前，酥胸中间那若隐若现，虽然不大，但是偏偏就是吸引着她。孙承完轻轻的撕咬着那白嫩的软肉，渐渐的就含上了那丰盈软嫩，真的太舒服了。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>被上下其手的裴柱现觉得真的难受极了，偏偏孙承完还爱慢慢折磨她。被孙承完含住胸前的那一刻，她差点就忍不住呻吟了出来，但是她不能，这里的隔音效果实在是太差了，她刚刚身有体会。她咬着嘴唇，双手无力的攀附在孙承完的双肩上。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>知道裴柱现已经快要崩溃的孙承完，一边坏笑着，一边脱去早已被解开所有扣子的衬衫，再解开内衣的背扣，全部扔到地上，然后再慢慢拉下校服裙和内裤，任其掉到脚踝处。最后孙承完再紧紧的压着裴柱现，用嘴巴咬下她的发绳，所有秀发散落，她还能闻到那股清香。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>望着那雪白的肌肤，孙承完就想为这幅白纸作画，染上点点红晕。一路吸吮啃咬，一手抚上胸前丰盈，另一手摸过臀后浑圆，不停的揉搓按捏。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“…唔…老师…嗯…啊…老师…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“裴同学，这可才刚刚开始呢。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>孙承完故意用大腿摩擦裴柱现花瓣处，但是是摩擦一下又离开一下，来来往往的，让裴柱现忍不住夹紧了她的大腿，不愿松开。孙承完右手扣在裴柱现的臀部上，使得裴柱现想自己主动摩擦止痒都不行。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“老师…快…快…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“快什么？”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“快进来…快给我…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“进哪里？给什么？”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>讨厌极了这样的孙承完，可是偏偏裴柱现就是爱极了孙承完，放不下，便只能如孙承完所愿得，每次都说出那些羞人的话语。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“老师…进来小现下面，给小现手指…小现想你了…小现下面也想念老师的手指了～”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“可以，不过你要大声喊出来，老师才进去，才给你。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>要是这间办公室隔音效果好一点，可能裴柱现就答应了，偏偏这隔音效果那么差！但是她知道孙承完就是这么恶劣，要是她不喊出来，孙承完肯定不会让她舒服的。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>本来裴柱现已经打算放弃，想着都放学了，应该不会有人再过来找孙承完。正想答应孙承完的时候，突然门外传来一声熟悉的声音。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Wendy，你还在吗？我刚刚落了英文书在你这。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>孙承完看着因为门外的声音而突然睁大了双眼的裴柱现，觉得更有趣了。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>手指慢慢的在裴柱现下面的小穴外打着圈圈，慢慢勾画，而孙承完也轻声吸吮着裴柱现胸前的每一寸芳泽。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>裴柱现贴着孙承完的耳边，不敢发出太大的声音，只能用极其微弱的声音，哀求着孙承完。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“老师…不要，不要了。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>孙承完似笑非笑的望着自己的小奶兔，那可怜的模样，更让她不禁想去欺负。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“裴同学，老师答应你。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>难得好说话的孙承完让裴柱现觉得真好，但是下一秒她就后悔了，孙承完哪是答应她松手，明明是答应了上一段话。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>突如其来的插入，让裴柱现差点就喊出来了，为了不让自己喊出声来，她使劲的捂住自己的嘴巴。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>背后的敲门声，和身下那微弱的抽插声，都让裴柱现不停的颤栗，她紧紧的咬住自己的外唇，双手紧紧的扣住孙承完的头，想快点结束。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Wendy，你不在吗？怎么走的那么快，我还想着顺便回来再谢谢老师你呢。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“老师刚刚的手势真好，我已经不疼了。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“要是每次老师都愿意这样对我那么温柔，多疼我都愿意。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>朴秀英不仅没有离去，反而在门口碎碎念，每一句话都插在裴柱现的心上，一想起刚刚在这间房里，孙承完和朴秀英。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“嗯～老师～你好厉害～”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“啊～再大力点～老师～”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>低着头，勾着唇的孙承完内心真心感谢着朴秀英。手指加快速度的满足裴柱现的愿望，异样中的裴柱现，下面的小穴也别样的紧致，紧紧的吸附着她的手指，每一次进出都像是第一次在图书馆那样。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>裴柱现听到身后的敲门声已经没有了，想到朴秀英黯然的离去，她就内心一阵欢喜，孙承完只能是她的。还没来得及想再多，就被孙承完弄得站不稳了，孙承完也特别亢奋的每一次插入都顶到最深处。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>反正已经没有人了，裴柱现索性放开，满足孙承完的恶趣味，尽情的呻吟。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“啊～啊～嗯～嗯～”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>放声的呻吟都让孙承完更加的兴奋，手上动作也不自觉的更加快速，更加用力。一下又一下的，连门板都撞出了声音。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>高潮来临时，裴柱现咬着孙承完的肩部不放过，孙承完没有脱去上衣，隔着白衬衫，她都能看到牙印位泛出了血丝。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>孙承完一手抚在裴柱现背上，让其不再颤抖。手指却没有拿出来，继续躺在那湿润温热之处，感受着裴柱现。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“快点拿出来啦，老师～”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“裴同学刚刚不还让老师进去吗？”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“老师！你真是坏死了～”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“老师哪里够裴同学坏，刚刚朴同学可是被裴同学你吓走了呢。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“哼！是吓走还是气走，老师不清楚吗！”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>孙承完看着满脸还潮红的裴柱现，却冷上了脸，内心暗笑着，要是待会裴柱现知道了真相，不知道会是红着脸还是白着脸呢。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“宝贝，青天可鉴，我只喜欢你一个，我也只对你一人做坏。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“是吗？那刚刚为什么她在你办公室里大声呻吟，还说什么你弄得她很疼，之后又让你大力点，刚刚回头找你，还说你要愿意温柔对她，她多疼也愿意。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“宝贝，她只是疼得喊出来了而已，我有叫她别那么大声的。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“那你做什么弄疼她了！你说！”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“我们补课补得好好的，她突然站了起来，说什么最近排了一支舞蹈，想跳给我看，结果可能因为没拉筋吧，扭了两下，突然就扭到了腰，我看她这样子也不好走动，便拿出了药膏给她擦药啊。擦药肯定要大力揉啊，这样才有成效啊。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“擦药？所以你们刚刚只是擦药？”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“是啊，我当时还怕你不喜欢那药膏的味道，特意用酒精搓手液擦了擦手。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>裴柱现顿时觉得自己真是愚蠢极了，她应该一进来就问清楚，而不是被孙承完得逞后才问的，一想到刚刚自己那样肆意的呻吟，都被朴秀英听了去，明天该怎么办！</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“啊！”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>本还在懊恼和担忧的裴柱现，又被孙承完突如其来的做坏，弄得尖叫了起来。孙承完刚刚肯定是故意的！</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“裴同学，我们再来一次吧。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“孙老师！”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>